1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector provided with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-75508 and FIG. 14 herein disclose a connector with a retainer. With reference to FIG. 14, the connector has a housing 1 and a retainer 2 is inserted into a retainer insertion opening 3 formed in one side surface of the housing 1. Terminal fittings (not shown) are accommodated in the housing 1 and are retained by the retainer 2. A partial locking projection 4 projects in from a right surface 3A of an inner wall surfaces of the retainer insertion opening 3, and a full locking projection 5 projects in from a left side surface 3B. The full locking projection 5 is at a position higher than the partial locking position 4. The retainer 2 has a base 6 and resiliently deformable holding arms 7 project up from each of the opposite widthwise ends of the base 6. A partial locking portion 8 is formed at the upper end of the right holding arm 7A and is resiliently engageable with the partial locking projection 4 to achieve partial locking. A full locking projection 9 is formed at the upper end of the left holding arm 7B and is resiliently engageable with the full locking projection 5 to achieve full locking. The retainer 2 can be held at the partial locking position by the engagement of the partial locking projection 8 and the partial locking projection 4 and can be held at the full locking position by the engagement of the full locking projections 9 and the full locking projection 5.
The partial locking projection 4 is lower than the full locking projection 5. Thus, the projecting length of the holding arms 7A for partial locking is shorter than the projecting length of the holding arms 7B for full locking. A demand exists for smaller connectors, and both holding arms 7 of the retainer 2 must be shortened to shorten the housing 1. However, a projecting length of the holding arms 7A for partial locking may not be sufficient to ensure smooth resilient deformations.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to ensure smooth resilient deformations of holding arms.